Ohayō
by Ayilen-Ch
Summary: [Serie de drabbles] Cada mañana uno se despierta para empezar el día. ¿Cómo se despertarán los Vocaloids de Crypton? Uhm...
1. Disclaimer

**Género:** Humor/Familia **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Total de capítulos:** 5

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Solo lo hago por diversión.

 **Resumen:** Hace tanto tiempo que tengo esta historia terminada guardada en mi tablet que no sé que decir. Y la verdad no importa, solo disfruten de mi trabajo como yo disfruto crear historias.

Como son drabbles, historias cortas, voy a subir uno cada día por cinco días, empezando hoy.

Gracias especiales al beta-reader de este fic, Yamirumi (les dejo sus redes sociales abajo) por corregir mis errores de redacción y reírse a lo loco de mi trabajo 3.

Redes sociales de Yamirumi:  
DeviantART: Yamil-kun  
Twitter: /ThousandBits


	2. Meiko

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **MEIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel instante no podía ser mejor. Delante de ella, en estantes que se extendían hasta el infinito, se exhibían una cantidad estratosférica de diferentes vinos y licores. Gin, vodka, ron, champaña, las mejores marcas de cerveza, y sobre un estante especial en medio de la sala: sake. Estaba en lo que ella podía considerar como los mismos cielos.

Hasta que el despertador sonó.

Gruñendo, sacó una mano de debajo de la almohada y golpeó con fuerza el aparato con su puño, rompiéndolo.

— ¿Eh?—musitó aun adormilada—. Oh bien, tendré que comprar otro… Como sea…

Retiró de un golpe las sábanas de sobre su cuerpo, y se enderezó frotándose las sienes con una mano. Tanteó la superficie de su velador hasta que dio con una lata de cerveza, llevándosela a la boca solo para darse cuenta que estaba vacía. Refunfuñando, se levantó y se dirigió a su mini refrigerador, pateando de vez en cuando alguna lata o botella de cerveza vacía que estuviera tirada por su cuarto.  
Cuando ya hubo terminado de tomar su dosis de alcohol matutina, tomó su celular para revisar la hora.

7:04

Por supuesto, nadie además de ella se había levantado aún.

— Otra vez me tocará despertarlos…—masculló mientras apretaba la lata vacía en su mano.

Pero primero lo primero: una ducha. No podía empezar el día sin una cerveza y una ducha.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**


	3. Kaito

**.**

 **. .  
**

 **. . .**

 **KAITO**

 **.**

 **.**

De crema, frutilla o vainilla. Tal vez de dulce de leche, frambuesas o naranjas. O incluso de chicle, damascos o quince tipos distintos de chocolate. No importaba de qué sabor fuese, el helado seguía siendo helado. Y mientras seguía siendo helado, él se lo comería con gusto.

Al menos en sus sueños.

— ¡Despierta!—gritó una voz que conocía bien, al tiempo que una intensa luz comenzaba a brillar sobre sus ojos—. ¡Tenemos que estar listos antes de las ocho si queremos llegar al estudio de grabaciones a tiempo!

Abrió uno de sus ojos mientras seguía abrazando su enorme peluche de helado. Meiko podía ser muy gritona en las mañanas…

— Cinco minutos más…—pidió él cubriéndose con su manta azul.  
— Oh, muy bien—contestó ella.

Ese tono de voz lo puso en alerta. Meiko nunca aceptaba las cosas de buenas a primeras.

— Entonces olvídate de tu helado por el resto del día.  
— ¡No!—exclamó él poniéndose de pronto de pie sobre su cama—. ¡Mis helados no!

La mujer se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a gritarle.

— ¿¡No me digas que dormiste con tu bufanda!?—gritó ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.  
— ¿Eh?—hizo él mientras miraba su bufanda—. ¿Qué tiene?

Grave error.

Menos de diez segundos después, el hombre yacía en el piso mientras que la mujer lo ahorcaba con su bufanda.

— ¡Estamos en pleno verano, por Kami-sama!—exclamó ella—. ¡Ahora, ve a vestirte y te quiero abajo en menos de diez minutos para el desayuno!  
— Pero…  
— ¡Ahora!—contestó ella mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.  
— ¡S-sí, inmediatamente!

Aquel iba a ser un largo día…

 **. . .  
**

 **. .**

 **.**


	4. Hatsune Miku

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .  
**

 **Hatsune Miku**

 **.**

 **.**

Una diva. Eso era lo que era. Nadie podía igualarla en el escenario. Los fans gritaban su nombre, aclamándola y alabándola. Aquel era su momento para brillar.

Lo que brilló fue una fuerte luz sobre sus ojos.

— ¡Cuidado con el flash, por favor!—gritó mientras se enderezaba de pronto sobre su cama.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, notó que no eran fotógrafos ansiosos por tener su foto en primera plana quienes la cegaban con el flash de sus cámaras, sino que era Meiko quien acababa de abrir las cortinas turquesas de su ventana.

— ¿Aun soñando?—preguntó la mujer.  
— Ah, Meiko-nee, eras tú…—respondió perezosamente la joven—. Quiero dormir…—agregó luego mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cama.

Pero Meiko tenía la solución perfecta para hacerla salir de buena gana de su cama.

— Si no te levantas temprano, Master te hará hacer horas extras otra vez—la joven se tensó debajo de sus sábanas—. No tengo que explicar que significa eso, ¿o sí?

Temblorosa, retiró lentamente la sábana de sobre su rostro, negando con la cabeza, queriendo detener a la mujer. Pero Meiko no le hizo caso.

— No tendrás tiempo para ir de compras, no podrás comer suficientes puerros, no podrás ir a juntarte con Gumi y Lily como tenías previsto hoy, no…  
— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!—exclamó ella al borde de la desesperación—. ¡Iré a tomar mi ducha!

Y dicho eso salió disparada de su cuarto, en dirección al cuarto de baño.

— Bien, solo tres más.  
— ¡Kaito, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Termina de una buena vez y sal ya del baño!

 **. . .  
**

 **. .**

 **.**


	5. Kagamine Rin-Len

**.  
**

 **. .**

 **. . .  
**

 **Kagamine Rin/Len**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel olor dulzón a plátanos la sosegaba, y aquel olor cítrico a naranjas lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de no poder verse uno al otro, sabían que estaba ahí. Y tenían que actuar rápido. La aplanadora se encontraba en la cima. El primero en llegar sería el vencedor y el que perdiera debía ser su sirviente por una semana. A pesar del efecto sedante de los olores, ambos se sentían más que preparados para llevar a cabo el desafío. Y no perder.

Hasta que comenzaron a oír una fuerte voz que conocían bien.

— ¡Despierten Bellos durmientes! ¡¿Y Len, que rayos haces en el cuarto de Rin otra vez?!

Abrazados uno con el otro debajo de las sábanas, Rin y Len comenzaron a despertarse. Molesta por haber sido despertada tan bruscamente, Rin alzó la cabeza a ver quién era para luego volver a acomodarse en los brazos de Len.

— Unos minutos más, Meiko-nee—su voz sonó atenuada al esconderse de nuevo bajo las sábanas.  
— V-vamos Rin, M-meiko-nee tiene razón, ya es hora de levantarse…—dijo Len con voz temblorosa al sentir la oscura mirada de Meiko en su espalda.  
—… Está bien—gruñó finalmente—. Iré a tomar mi ducha.

Se separó de Len para luego levantarse e irse en dirección al cuarto de baño.

— Muy bien… Y ahora jovencito, ¿qué significa esto?

Len, quien se había distraído al ver acongojado como Rin se iba molesta del cuarto, sintió de pronto como un escalofrío recorría su espalda a pesar del sol matutino que prometía un cálido día. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse sobre su frente y todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó ella con una lenta, suave, peligrosa voz.

Len se volvió hacía ella. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y alzaba sus manos en un vano intento de calmarla.

— N-no pasó nada—dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Creyó ver la ceja de Meiko temblar.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos Rin estaba vistiendo tu camisa?! ¡Y tampoco es la primera vez!

¿Acaso había obviado a propósito el hecho de que ambos seguían vistiendo sus pantalones de dormir?  
Mientras Len le suplicaba a Meiko para que lo dejara con vida, se podían oír varios golpes provenientes del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Miku-nee, ya sé que te toma tiempo peinar tu cabello, pero apúrate un poco!

 **. . .  
**

 **. .**

 **.**


	6. Megurine Luka

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Megurine Luka**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día tranquilo. Un día perfecto para salir de pesca. Sentada al borde del agua, esperaba pacientemente que algún pececito se dignara a morder el azuelo. Había puesto como cebo una hoja de lechuga de primera calidad, por lo que no había razones para volver a casa sin algún pescado para la cena. Y a pesar de que era altamente improbable, esperaba poder pescar algún que otro atún.

Cuando de pronto sonó el despertador.

La pesca en su mundo de sueños podía esperar hasta la noche. Tranquilamente, Luka sacó una mano de debajo de sus cobijas para apagar el ruidoso aparato. Se enderezó sobre su cama y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Hoy es un nuevo día—dijo con alegría.

Ni corta ni perezosa, inmediatamente se levantó. Abrió las cortinas, dejando la luz mañanera iluminar su cuarto y disfrutó unos momentos del trinar de los pájaros. Se vistió, hizo su cama, y se sentó luego a peinar su largo cabello rosa. Todo el tiempo había escuchado gritos de auxilio, suplicas y sonidos de cosas estrellándose, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello.  
Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, alguien tocó a la puerta.

— ¿Si?—preguntó. En ese instante Meiko se asomó por la puerta.  
— Ah, Luka, buenos días. Veo que estás despierta. El desayuno está listo.  
— Gracias Meiko-san. Iré de inmediato—respondió con una sonrisa.

Minutos después, ambas mujeres bajaron a la cocina, donde los demás ya estaban comiendo. O al menos, trataban de comer. Kaito lucía como un cadáver, Miku tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y Rin y Len luchaban para no apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y dormir. Además, Kaito y Len estaban llenos de marcas de golpes.  
Sin extrañarse, Luka se sentó junto a ellos mientras Meiko terminaba de servir los platos.

— Chicos, ohayō—saludó contenta.  
— Buenos días Luka/Luka-nee…—le respondieron cansadamente.  
— ¡Hey, siéntese derechos y coman correctamente!—gritó Meiko mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

Aquello pareció despertar a los cuatro agotados Vocaloid, quienes rápidamente obedecieron a Meiko como si temieran por su vida. Ante aquella escena tan familiar, Luka solo pudo sonreír.

" _Hoy será un gran día_ ", pensó con entusiasmo.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ohayō:** buenos días, usualmente usado en la mañana antes de mediodía._

 _¡Último cápitulo! ¡Ahhh! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mi me divertió escribirlo. Ahora a esconderme en mi cueva hasta que mi flojera (o el cole TwT) decida dejarme trabajar en un nuevo fic (?)._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Ayilén._


End file.
